1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a sintered silicon carbide jig used for producing semiconductors, and a sintered silicon carbide jig obtained by this production method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of producing a sintered silicon carbide jig suitable for production of a dummy wafer, and a dummy wafer obtained by this production method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a sintered silicon carbide jig has been paid to attention as a material used in the high temperature range since it has excellent properties such as high temperature strength, heat resistance, friction resistance, chemical resistance and the like. Recently, a sintered silicon carbide jig is used as an alternative material to quartz as a production jig for semiconductors.
For use of the above-mentioned sintered silicon carbide as a semiconductor-related part, high purity is necessary. Since it is essential that further high purification is required in the further, development of a sintered silicon carbide jig of higher purity is required.
In technologies relating to conventional sintered silicon carbide jigs, however, close attention is necessary for improving the purity of a sintered silicon carbide jig and there remains room for improvement in complicated operation processes and the like.